


Tight As A Knot (I Want To Fade)

by catnip



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Princes & Princesses, pre-ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seohyun is a reluctant Queen, but Princess Yoona is there to give her a push when it all becomes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight As A Knot (I Want To Fade)

**Author's Note:**

> [This was first uploaded at my livejournal in Dec of '11] When I first began forming this idea it was going to be a very long story. There is a lot more background info I have in my head for each character and the plot, and one day I might write more and create a nice little 'verse. But I decided to go ahead and share this little snippet because it's the first thing I have been able to write in a long while and I think it can stand nicely on it's own. Title taken from "Warpaint" by Warpaint + unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The Spring Welcoming Ball was that evening. All around the Kingdoms common people and elite alike were celebrating the end of winter and ushering in the new warmer days of spring. Here in the castle there was a lavish feast, the ballroom decorated in pastel silks and streamers and royals dressed in their party best. It was a scene Seohyun was not familiar with. This was a holiday that since she could remember she had always enjoyed, but in her home Kingdom it had all been so different.

Every Spring Welcoming she, her sister, brother, and mother would join her father in a tour around the nearby towns. Their Kingdom was small and so her father always made an effort to go out and see his people for special occasions. She saw the villagers dancing, singing, and filling their bellies with their own hard work from the fields. Her father always made sure to visit the farms and thank the farmers personally for helping get the Kingdom through the long winter with their crops. 

It was a trip that always fascinated and delighted her, and more than once when she was smaller she had asked her father if they could stay and celebrate with the people in the towns. He had told her no of course. Her father was still a King and he knew there were divides between the two sides that need not be crossed. 

But one year, she could still remember clearly. He had patted her on the head and told her he hoped she never lost her love for her people because it would mold her into the best Princess in all the Kingdoms.

Now as a Queen it did her no good. Here there was no talk of the harvests that helped to line their banquet tables. No thanks or praise to the common people who allowed them to eat so well. No words of happiness that the sun shined brighter and warmer with each passing day. Still, she felt it in her heart. The longing. 

“My Queen?”

Before her stood the King, arm extended, and by the look on his face her wandering mind must have kept him there waiting for many moments. She half-heartedly chided herself, taking the arm with a smile.

“Apologies my King. Perhaps it is the decorations that have my focus distracted. It is all quite beautiful.”

“Isn't it? My Mother takes special care when planning this Ball, she says it is her favorite.”

Led out to the dance floor, Seohyun could already see the sea of guests parting. Her chest twinged in the way it always did but her gentle smile would not falter. If all eyes must always be on her then she would not disappoint them. 

In the center they stopped and as the band began a new song they danced. Her legs felt numb but a lifetime of training led them through the steps automatically, allowing her to focus on her King. His face was full of happiness and joy and she became a mirror to reflect that back to him. 

With every step and twirl a rainbow would ripple over her, bodice and crown adorned with too many gems to count. She knew she must have looked beautiful. That they looked beautiful together, a perfect pair.

Inside she felt nothing but ugliness over the woman she was now. Yet those feelings didn't matter. It didn't matter, as long as no one knew it.

The song ended and they were engulfed in clapping from the guests. Another show a success. The King began to lead her back to their seats at the head of the room, but she stopped him.

“My King, if you would not mind, I think I might like to take a few minutes rest in the air of the balcony. I must confess I am still not fully used to such lavish dress.”

It was mostly a lie. Her home Kingdom might have been small but they were by no means poor, and Seohyun had always grown up wearing the finest dresses. Here no one knew that though, or cared to know it. She was seen as the humble Queen from a small lower class Kingdom. In moments where no one knew she was listening she had even heard herself called the Common Queen. It hurt her pride, but she had already decided it was better to use it to her advantage than fight against it.

With a nod and a kiss on the cheek the King set her free, going back to mingling as was required of him. Seohyun retreated to one of the balconies at the front of the ball room where she found herself alone. The prick of the cool air around her helped to relax her muscles and uncoil the tension that had settled in her. 

Far off across the forests and hills she could see tiny specs of light. So small they seemed to flicker and waiver in her vision now and then, blending in with the stars. She wondered which town that was and how they were celebrating the evening. 

Behind her the creak of the balcony door sounded and she turned her head, ready to greet whoever was there in the proper manner.

“Wishing you could run off through the hills?”

Somehow she was not so surprised to find that it was Princess Yoona who came to join her. Expected pleasantries forgotten Seohyun turned back to the horizon.

“Perhaps. I wonder what the celebrations are among the common people in this Kingdom. Do you know?”

“I cannot say that I do.” 

“A pity.” The Princess came to stand beside her at the railing, their arms and shoulders brushing. It was a touch that she had become used to by now. Something about the Princess always brought her comfort. 

“What are they among the people of your home Kingdom?”

“In my home music is very important. There are many traditional songs that are sung well into the night. Food as well. Every family makes sure to open their meal with the breaking of a special sweet bread full of sugar, nuts, and covered in honey. It represents the ending of the time to ration and that abundance will soon return.” She paused a moment, remembering the last time she had eaten the bread with sticky fingers. "Truthfully I think it only became tradition because it is so delicious.” 

The memories brought a smile to Seohyun's face, a true one, and she could see Princess Yoona was smiling too. 

“That sounds quite nice. Perhaps for the next Ball we could have the chefs prepare this sweet bread.”

“That would be comforting. Though I think nothing might compare to how our own chef makes it. I wonder if my family had it tonight.”

“Why would they not?”

“I fear for my parents there is not much to celebrate. I am here, and my sister is....an empty nest created so soon.”

“Your brother is young. He will have enough joy to make up for all of that, that is the blessing of children.”

“I suppose.”

“This talk of family and home. Tell me true, my Queen.” The Princess shifted, her body language stiffening. In moments like this Seohyun could not help but think of her own mother. “How do you feel this evening? Though your skirts may hide the way your legs shutter when you dance I can still see it in your face.”

Perhaps this was what brought her comfort. Princess Yoona knew the truth of her heavy heart. From the start Seohyun had somehow come to confide in her, and often the Princess coaxed her into saying the things on her mind. She always wanted to hear what she had to say rather than what she was expected to say.

“I am homesick. And I am tired of all the staring. Everyone looks without knowing who they see and I grow weary of it.”

Princess Yoona nodded as though she had already know. Gently her hand came to rest against Seohyun's cheek. “When you are weary remember I always see you as you are. Do not forget or feel alone. Now come. You cannot be gone long. It would be unseemly, don't you agree? Especially to keep my brother, your own husband waiting.”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Good. Now go on. I will stay back, a Queen should be greeted with full attention by her subjects.”

Hand removed and touch gone Seohyun took a breath, her poise and smile regained as she returned to the bright light of the ball room. It was only mere moments before she was pulled into conversation with a high ranking official. She chatted and smiled, but her attention roamed just long enough to see Princess Yoona make her own return from the balcony. 

Somehow, this, too, helped to push the pressure off her shoulders and unwind the constriction in her chest. If nothing else she would smile and shine so she would not disappoint the Princess. She was a Queen now and she could not let her closest friend down most of all.


End file.
